


A Pearl

by forgetmenotsand_marigolds



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, DS9, Dominion War, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mitski-inspired, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Freeform, THEY JUST LOVE EACH OTHER OK, War feels, beginning of war, i mean...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotsand_marigolds/pseuds/forgetmenotsand_marigolds
Summary: Reconciliation, solace, and baptism. Julian and Garak prepare for the Dominion War.Historian’s Note: Takes place immediately after the events of S6E1: A Time to Stand.





	A Pearl

As the stars whisked away behind them, Garak’s sharp angles and edges rested in repose. A grey, seemingly unintentional hand traced circles just above Julian’s collarbone; the genetically engineered image of Apollo himself lounged, a sheet clinging to the very edges of his hips in quite the Romanesque fashion.

Julian smiled that half-smile, more ephemeral and ghostly than it ever had been. Ungodly eyelashes whispered their secrets. Garak wondered at his own weakness. 

“You know, Garak, I don’t know that we’re going to make it out of this one.”

Garak’s lips played a smile across his face. “My dear Doctor, I’m afraid that’s your least dazzling display of intellect yet this week. If you’re trying to scare me you’ll have to do a lot better than that.”

Julian flipped over, facing Garak. “Garak...” he started, lips drawn, brow furrowed, so serious, Garak noted, as dying men often were...

Julian pressed their lips together, desperate, keening, trying to find some solace in touch. It was rough, Julian grasping, tearing; searching for some place to hold on to; Garak, for his part, pushed back in the manner of a true Cardassian soldier, fighting to fill this void in his love’s heart.

As they kissed, they both became something entirely different. Their kiss was wet, and hard, and desperate. Julian dug his hands into Garak’s hair; his anchor, his home, his sanctity. Garak felt the human’s brutal, irresistible softness on top of him, and damn him, damn him, but he could not help but capitulate. He loved this man with such wholeness. He felt Julian’s depth of sadness and loss, and reached out, reached all around him, caressing hips and thighs and the small of his back, screaming out that I care! I am here! You are not alone! The thick, viscous sadness broke over both of them and Julian collapsed into Garak’s arms. He wept, the first gesture of weakness he’d allowed himself in the last three long, hard months.

Garak leaned into the young doctor weeping in the arch of his chest. He closed his eyes as he kissed that hot forehead, lingering. As he finally pulled his lips away, Julian lifted his chin, his eyes to meet him, no longer crying but disbelieving. Moving in time, Garak responded with his traditional lilting smile, this time a little bit slow and sad.

“My dear Doctor... Julian... you can’t imagine how surprised I am to hear myself say this, but I know. Did you really think I got on this ship out of fealty to the Federation?” He tilted up the young doctor’s chin on a crooked finger, seeing the old age in those eyes. “I will be here, no matter how bad it gets.” Garak kissed him, tenderly, slowly, with all the sweetness in him, Julian’s hand resting on his shoulder ridge and Garak cupping Julian’s jaw in a delicate hand. Love burst in both of their disbelieving hearts.


End file.
